Broken Pieces
by debjani.halder23
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was one of the most popular spinster but she is the keeper of the world's most dangerous object. Sesshomaru Taisho was the hottest and wealthiest bachelor but he was the most powerful demon to ever live. what happens when these two different worlds collide? all the while, the true enemy plots to turn allies into enemies and love into hatred...
1. History

Well guys, I have changed a little. feel free to point out my mistakes or something I can do to make it better...

By the way, Higurashi is a clan kinda thing. not family...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.. though I wish to...

* * *

Prologue

The Higurashis were never good in adapting, so they perfected in almost everything, so they would always win. Always beat their opponents.

There was only a slight problem. The root of the problem was the Shiko-no-Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. There was a prophesy told by a very old miko.

She was supposed to be a very powerful and knowledgeable miko. In the prophesy it was written that a female from the Higurashi bloodline would be born with the Shikon no Tama. That female would be as constant as Nature and would protect the cursed Jewel. That miko would be gifted with immortality. Every female from the Higurashi bloodline would call forth their power and to determine who the miko was. Some would be unable to call forth any power and some would die trying. Suzuna Takahashi was a normal female born without any holy power in a family of monks and mikos. She married Sugimi Higurashi, the most well known businessman. Both the families resented the marriage. They eventually grew to accept it later on when Suzuna was found pregnant. When Kagome Higurashi was born, every demon on every land felt the wave of power. Even Kaeda, the old miko who prophesized about the Shiko no Tama came from her hidden sanctum to see her. Kagome grew up not as a unfeeling warrior, everyone thought she would but as a beautiful, energetic and bright girl.

Where ever she was everyone would pay attention to her, not because she was the Guardian of the Jewel Of four Souls but because she simply could not be ignored. Kagome was stubborn and determined, kind and foolish but she was also intelligent and ready to give or take advice.

Kagome was trained in every way imaginable. She was taught how to operate and work in her father's company since her fifteenth birthday- Higurashi Inc.

Kagome got an interest in the working of her father's company and her father had given it to her before he died.

It was on her nineteenth birthday that everything changed for her. The day when Higurashi and Taisho Inc. created a contract.


	2. Party time!

Kagome was restless. Her best friend, Sango had arranged everything for her birthday party because she, herself could not and also because Sango was an interior designer. She loved Sango's work, and she would surely continue to love it. Kagome looked at her watch and almost growled in frustration. This meeting was taking longer than she initially thought and now, she was late for her own party!

She checked her watch what seemed like the thousandth time. Her party must be in a blast by now. She nodded her head as if she was listening the whole time, when her father's advicers looked at her. Kagome looked around the conference table. There were the her father's advicers, Naraku, Onigumo, Yoshita. They thought she was still a child. A child who could not handle anything on her own and still needed to be guided. Some other people who talked a lot and took up a lot of time and space, and lastly the Taisho brothers sat. There was Inuyasha, who was a half-demon, and there was Sesshomaru, who was a full demon. It would be obvious to anyone. His contained aura was almost visible with power. She was sure that if he released his aura then it could be seen, even by humans. It was no wonder that no one opposed him. Kagome's eyes wandered to his lips which moved as if seducing her, and seemed highly kissable. She felt a blush spead across her cheek. Her gazed went to his amber eyes which were staring deeply into her eyes. His lips turned into a small smirk and Kagome's blush deepened. He was watching her.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned away from her and nodded at the officials. Kagome composed herself and looked at them then she also nodded, giving her approval. She knew her assistant would fill her in, into anything new that she missed during this meeting.

"Bring the papers to my office to sign tomorrow. I have other matters to attend," Kagome spoke up when the arguments finally stopped. She stood up and all the males in the room stood with her. She turned away, and smiled excitedly, now she could go to her party. She walked towards the door then, stopped. She turned and walked towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She got straight to the subject.

"Today is my birthday and, I want you both to come to my party. The limosine is waiting downstairs. So, do you want to come?"

Kagome felt a little nervous for the first time in her office. She was shocked out of her nervousness by Sesshomaru's silky voice.

Sesshomaru "hn"ed and nodded.

"Hell, yeah man! I dont wanna go sit at home," Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

Kagome smirked. She already liked Inuyasha. Maybe Kikyo will like him. She shook her head. Maybe.

She turned and walked out, oblivious to the envious looks given by the people who weren't invited to the party.

Kagome was in a hurry, her assistant had already left for her party. She entered the limo and opened her hair.

Behind her, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered. Kagome directed them to sit opposite to her and she pressed a button near her and a black glass slid in place in between them. It hindered their view of her but Sesshoumaru being the most powerful demon had sharper senses, and could see her quite clearly, unknown to Kagome of course. A silence reigned as Kagome slid out of her clothes and into a dress brought by Sango.

Soon after wearing her 3 inch heel shoe, Kagome's house appeared. The door was opened by a chaffeur, as the black glass slid away to reveal Kagome. Both the brothers took a pause. She looked more beautiful than they thought she could look. She wore a black dress. The dress was a perfect fit and hugged all her curves. The hem of the dress was like a tilted line. Her right leg was more exposed than her left. The hem stopped mid- thigh of her right leg but reached the her knees of her left leg. Her beauty was incompairable.

"Go on.." Kagome urged them ahead of her.

Inuyasha went out, followed by Sesshoumaru. Kagome slowly went out and almost stumbled on her first step. A pair of strong hands caught her by her waist.

"Thanks," Kagome said blushing slightly.

"May I?" Sesshoumaru spoke up in his smooth, baritone voice.

Kagome's blush deepened. It was a mystery to even her, how she could be so confident in her office and so... different outside. Sesshoumaru kept an arm around her waist that kept her from falling on her butt, as they walked towards the mansion.

Media people had gathered around the premisis, taking pictures of everyone who entered the mansion. Some shouted questions at Kagome and Sesshoumaru, which were mostly based on their supposed relationship. They varied from where they met to having sex.

Kagome's face turned a deeper shade of red with each question. She hurried past the security and into the house.

"Gosh! I seriously need a drink, right about now." Kagome took hold of Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him across the dance floor and in towards the bar set up by Sango.


End file.
